Oidche Shamhna
by Crimson Eyed Dragon
Summary: SxYY Halloween, a time for families to go out and enjoy themselves, but to one man, it’s a night worth staying home. COMPLETE
1. Oidche Shamhna

Title: Oidche Shamhna  
Author: Crimson Eyed Dragon  
Pairing: Seto/Yami  
Rating: R/M  
Warnings**: Language, angst, character death, lemon  
**Summary: Halloween – a time for families to go out and enjoy themselves, but to one man, it's a night worth staying home.  
Status: 1/4

_Italics - Atemui's thoughts or flashbacks_

Oidche Shamhna means "The night of the Samhain"

**Dragon:** This was written in response to the Kokoro no Yami's Halloween challenge. I knew that most people would write about costumes, parties or regular Halloween themes, so I took this in a totally different direction. It's based on the Celtic New Year or Samhain, which is the forerunner for our modern day Halloween. The eve of Samhain was Oct. 31st, Nov. 1st being the New Year, Samhain, or 'Season of Death'. I used as many aspects of this holiday as I could but I'm not going to point them out till the very end of the story because I do not want to give anything away, unless I know it won't spoil anything. _Remember_ - Everything is important and clues are hidden everywhere.

* * *

Leaves of various colors swayed softly in the mild breeze, their rustling was soothing to all that could hear them. The cool, crisp air caused the humans to scurry around, looking for the discarded warmer clothing they had packed away seasons ago before they dared to venture out into the fall weather. Dry, brown leaves that had finally let go of their short life, tumbled down gracefully to the ground, covering the dying grass with their shells, crunching noisily underneath the weight of Atemu's brown hiking boots.

Clutching the small wicker basket full of freshly picked apples to his chest, the twenty year old male made his way across the leaf-littered lawn towards the beautiful, pristine mansion that had been his home for over fours years now. Atemu sighed at the sight of the almost empty house, wishing he could he could hear it filled to the brim with voices of ones he loved.

A slightly stronger breeze brushed up against him, caressing the caramel-colored skin of his cheek, sending his golden bangs swaying across his face. Crimson eyes shifted slightly to his left, a small smile pulling at his lips.

_I know; it's not your fault._

The small flutter of air suddenly stopped and the crisp morning chill seemed a bit warmer.

Reaching the backdoor, Atemu shifted the basket so he was holding it with only one arm, reached out with his now free hand and pushed open the sliding glass door. Once inside, he stepped to the side, letting the door remain open for just a few seconds before he finally closed it behind him.

Skillfully dodging the various schoolbooks and video games that were on the living room floor, Atemu made his way to the kitchen. Gently setting the basket down on the dark blue granite countertop by the sink, he quickly shed his red sleeveless flannel vest and draped it over one of the stools by the island. Turning back to the sink, Atemu turned on both the hot and cold water, adjusting the temperature till it was just right before he pushed the sleeves of his gray t-shirt to his elbows.

Carefully, but thoroughly, he washed each individual apple, laying them down on a kitchen towel to air dry. Humming to himself, he dried off his hands and walked back into his living room just in time to see his young charge come bounding down the stairs followed closely behind by three year old German Shepard, Kiso, who had been bought as a protection dog but wound up being more of a permanent friend for the young Kaiba.

"Morning Atemu!"

_Cheerful as always_. The young man couldn't help but smile back at the infectious nature the fourteen year old radiated. "Good morning. Have you got everything pack for tonight?"

"Yep!" Walking over to the sliding glass doors, he opened them up, letting his dog out while Atemu sat down on the couch. "But I'm going to need you to help me get ready or at least help me get Kiso dressed. I don't think he's too fond of the costume."

Nodding his head, he watched as Mokuba slipped out the door, trailing faithfully after his wondering dog. A cold draft settled over his skin and he gently tugged his sleeves back down, covering the tiny goose bumps on his arms, providing some warmth. But that was as far as he would go. He refused to light a fire or turn the thermostat up or even cover himself up with a blanket. Three years of cold spells made a person used to it eventually and in his case, even welcomed it.

* * *

_The air was heavy, pressing down on the chests of all that stood in the sacred tomb, making it difficult to breathe, hard to move. Dust and dirt of thousands of years stirred under the holographic monsters that clashed and died against each other in the most important battle of this lifetime…._

…_.of his second lifetime._

_Atemu gritted his teeth, facing his once host and always partner. Yugi was trying so hard to win, so hard to put him to rest, give him the peace he deserved but the child was wrong. He didn't want to go into the Afterlife, to see his family and friends, ones he only just now remembered; no he wanted another chance at life._

_A third and hopefully final chance at it._

_A body. A body of his own; to touch, feel, smell, taste, run, exhaust when he pleased, to hurt or worship as he wanted too. No more seeing from eyes not of his own, feeling with someone else's fingers, nerves or brain cells that sent the signals to Yugi's mind, letting him only feel the 'memory' of it. No more being careful or mindful of his – Yugi's – body._

_Was it too much to ask? One more chance? And why in Ra's name hadn't anyone bothered to ask him what he wanted instead of assuming?_

_But that didn't matter anymore. In the blink of an eye, Yugi threw down the winning move and the ancient doors opened up._

_Bright, beautiful, holy light cascaded from the opening, washing the dim, dank tomb with its radiance. Figures of his past stood before him while the bodies of his present stood silently behind him._

_This was wrong._

_He took a step towards his destiny…_

_He didn't want this._

_Another step to his past…._

_He wanted…_

…_towards his memories._

_He wanted…._

"_Yugioh!"_

_He paused, stopping just before the doors, crimson eyes wide. He knew that voice, the one that called out to him when no one else did, the one that always had him craving more, craving to be alive._

"_You just going to walk out like that? Seems cowardly to me, turning your back on everything here and going on to the simple life."_

_That voice, deep and mocking, yet holding nothing but truth. He was taking the cowardly way out by not stating what he wanted, just letting everyone tell him, give him what they thought was best for him. Why was he just letting himself walk through those doors when it's not what he wanted?_

"_And here I thought you were the Game King? Can't even win the simple game of life!"_

_How can you win something you don't have to begin with? He didn't have a life; only a shallow shell of one, he was nothing more than a leach really. But he wanted it, gods he wanted it!_

"_So what choice is it going to be oh mighty Yugioh?" the voice sneered. "Do you choose to play? Or do you choose to forfeit?"_

"_I choose…" he turned around, crimson automatically seeking out the icy blue of that voice, scowling at the arrogant smirk that was given to him._

"_Well?"_

"_I choose…."_

_He would play, he would win, and he would take his victory._

"_I choose…. my life."_

* * *

The sweet smell of freshly cut pumpkins filled the air as Atemu placed his hand once again into the opening and scooped out some more of goopy mess inside, chunking out of his hand and into the trashcan. He sighed to himself as his nose began to itch, making him have to abandon his project to wash his hands just so he could take care of his problem.

With a wistful smile, Atemu gazed out of the window above the kitchen sink, eyes squinting against the now mid-day sun. It had turned out a beautiful day despite the early morning chill, and promised to be a clear night – perfect for the night's festivities.

Drying his hands on the hand towel, he returned to his mess, grabbing the knife off the table and looked at the orange fruit with a critical eye. It was important for him to get this right, the need for perfection inbred in his deep. Seeing the perfect starting point, he slowly began to cut into the tougher outer flesh, effectively making at suitable cap at the top. Pulling it off, he set it aside and turned his attention to the 'side' of the pumpkin.

Before long, Atemu sat back with a groan, muscles stiff from sitting in the same position and surveyed his work with an air of satisfaction. All five pumpkins now were the perfect examples of natural lanterns. Candles were the only things needed now.

Snatching the box of white candles off of the seat beside him, he pulled the lid off and grabbed one of them. Picking the knife back up again, he carefully carved the name 'Kaiba' into the wax, followed by the rune 'Eihwaz'. Satisfied that everything was clearly marked, he took a vile of dark brown liquid, opened the top and coated the white candle in the musky, earthy smelling Patchouli oil.

Placing the candle inside the hollowed out pumpkin, Atemu smiled as he lit it.

_With this candle and by its light, I welcome ye spirits this Samhain night._

* * *

_The stars twinkled like far off candles, welcoming, inviting weary travelers to a source of comfort and warmth. Salty, night winds whipped around the nearly empty beach, playing with grains of sand, rolling them gently around, slowly reshaping the land. Palm trees and various tall grasses rustled as the waves crashed, singing a beautiful lullaby made of natural voices. _

_Atemu closed his eyes as he let his mind drift in the wondrous melody. Chin resting on his knees, he could feel the slowly dying heat of the sand sooth his bare feet as he dug his toes further into it. _

_It was peaceful, something he realized he longed for more and more in the past few months, ever since he got his own body. Alone time was now something of the past, no more could he hide out in his soul room when he needed to think or feel nothing. _

_The Kame Game Shop was busier than ever with his and Yugi's status meaning that they had to help man the shop most of the time. His Aibou had his own life now but that didn't mean he had ventured off yet. No, the hikari had just graduated high school and decided to enroll at a local college so he could stay close to his grandfather. So most of the time, the gang was hanging around more than usual, needing to see each other as much as possible before everyone else left for their future plans._

_And it wasn't that Atemu really minded Yugi-tachi, he did like them and they made Yugi happy but not long after they all got back from Egypt, he had come to realize that he didn't fit in. His mannerisms, his thoughts, his whole being was so totally different from any of them that he felt _old_ despite the fact he only looked seventeen. _

_To him, they were childish, lacking in rational thought sometimes, and too carefree for the most part. He was a child of an ancient time, an ancient way, and ancient thinking. _

_He didn't belong. _

_But he continued to hang out with them, going to the various movies, arcades and concerts that all teenagers did just to make Yugi happy, which is why he was here on vacation with the group despite the fact he wasn't enjoying himself._

_But Yugi was, and that was all that mattered, really._

_He shifted, letting his bare legs slide down till they touched the now cooled granules, grimacing slightly when he felt some of them wonder up his blue jean shorts._

_He sighed. All he wanted…._

"_So, the King of Games is playing solitaire tonight?"_

_Atemu groaned, displeased that his peaceful brooding had been interrupted by the CEO. Why the hell did the normally aloof teen decide that this was the one outing he would be a part of? He never accepted invitations before._

"_What do you want Kaiba?"_

_Seto shrugged, the action barely noticeable in the pale moonlight. "What do you want?"_

_He snorted, not amused by the response. "To be alone."_

"_Then that's what I want."_

_Atemu snapped his head around, narrowing his eyes at the other, trying hard not to notice how the moonbeams reflected off his pale skin or how cinnamon locks played in the nightly breeze. "What the hell are you playing at? I'm not in any mood for your mind games today."_

"_Tonight."_

"_Gah! Damn, you are an annoying self-righteous ass!"_

_When Seto threw him that famous infuriating smirk, Atemu growled, got up and walked away, not bothering to brush the sand off his bottom in his haste. How can someone be so infuriating and yet so damn alluring at the same time? Is it possible to want to mind crush the shit out of them while you contemplate the fastest and easiest way to get them in bed? Not that it mattered. They were nothing more than a thorn in each other's sides._

_Too bad having his own body meant he also had hormones._

_And yet that was another reason why he felt so isolated._

"_Its rude to walk away from someone who's talking to you."_

"_And its rude to stalk a person too," he snapped, not bothering to suppress the anger in his voice as he continued to walk along the shoreline._

"_I'm not stalking, I'm following."_

_At that, Atemu snorted in amusement. That was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard come out of the other male's mouth. Realizing he wasn't going to shake the "follower", he stopped and faced the enormous ocean, letting the water caress his ankles as the tide began to come in. "Funny, I didn't think the great Seto Kaiba followed anyone around." Crimson eyes watched carefully as Seto stood beside him looking off into the distance._

"_Normally, I don't. But in this case, I've made an exception." The words were so soft, Atemu almost didn't hear them over the crashing waves._

_Ok, that was confusing and weird and a little scary, but he decided not to comment. Undoubtedly if he did, he would only get some sarcastic response and they would be right back to arguing again._

_They stood there in silence for longer than Atemu thought was possible with the two of them. More than confused and slightly put off, he furrowed his eyebrows and turned to face the CEO and asked a question that had been plaguing him since that day in his tomb._

"_Kaiba?"_

"_Hn."_

_He took a deep breath, "Why did you stop me that day? No one else bothered, so why did you?"_

_For a while, Seto continued to look out onto the ocean, arms crossed over his chest, not saying a word. Atemu was beginning to think that his question would go unanswered as always. Not that he really expected anything less, but still…he had hoped._

_But just when he was about to give up and head back to the hotel, Seto turned to him, beautiful blue eyes seemingly open, honest and vulnerable for the first time since Atemu had met him and replied;_

"_I wouldn't have been able to follow."_

_

* * *

_

Dragon: Ok, here's one thing I can tell you. Celtics didn't carve pumpkins. They carved out lanterns from gourds to keep candles from blowing out in the wind. When the Americas were settled, they took along the tradition but used pumpkins instead, finding that they were easier to cut into.

As you can see, this is like two stories in one, coming together at the end. So stick with me people, lol this has to be complete by Oct. 31!


	2. Feile na Marb

Title: Oidche Shamhna  
Author: Crimson Eyed Dragon  
Pairing: Seto/Yami  
Rating: R/M  
Warnings**: Language, angst, character death, lemon  
**Summary: Halloween – a time for families to go out and enjoy themselves, but to one man, it's a night worth staying home.  
Status: 2/4

_Italics - Atemu's thoughts or flashbacks_

Oidche Shamhna means "The night of the Samhain"

_**Dragon**: Forgive me, this was not sent to a beta._

* * *

"So, have everything set?" 

"Yeah, I think so." Mokuba replied as he laced up the black work boots he chose to go with his costume.

"Well, if you forgot something, I'm sure Aibou or Jou will let you borrow something if needed."

Atemu smiled at the young Kaiba as he stood up showing off his completed outfit and stomped his feet to make sure the legs of the pants had fallen into place. "So what are you doing time for?" he teased.

"Doin' twenty-four hours for a panty raid gone bad. Should've known not to take the goods while they were still being worn."

Snickering at the other's 'crime', he reached out and ruffled the convict-teen's hair. "Don't say that around Anzu, she'll think Jou has corrupted you."

Nodding his head, Mokuba grabbed the brown leather leash hanging on a small peg on the wall and called out for his dog. "Are you sure you won't come? You know no one would mind you just showing up."

"I know, but I'm going to stay here and wait for Seto to show up."

Mokuba frowned, clasping the hook of the leash on the Shepard's collar once he showed up. "He might not show up tonight. He's been getting later and later each time ya' know."

Atemu shook his head, shivering slightly against the sudden coldness of the room. "No, he always comes home."

* * *

Atemu breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of the freshly made tenderloin steak as he placed the filled plate at the head of the table. Smiling to himself, he grabbed the glass of slightly melted ice, filled it with water and placed it on the table. Satisfied that Seto would be pleased with his favorite meal, Atemu left the kitchen and headed into the living room, pausing only to pick up the plastic storage box he had gotten from their room earlier. Sitting on the couch, he popped the top off and set it on the floor beside his sock covered feet. Scooting to the edge of the black leather sofa, Atemu reached inside and pulled the top item out. He laughed a little, remembering the first time he had approached Seto with the Sennen Rod and even though he never fully accepted the mystical item, he didn't raise his hackles every time someone mentioned it either. 

It had been a start.

Carefully, he pulled the dark blue cloth off of the golden object and rolled it around in his hand, letting the lamplight reflect off of the surface. Grasping it with both hands, he gave it a twist. Feeling the Item unlock, he pulled on the bottom half and revealed a beautiful, untarnished blade, gleaming in the light.

Placing the 'head' of the Rod beside him on the couch, his eyes were transfixed on the deadly perfection before him. Memories flooded his mind of a time long forgotten and he could almost still see the spilt blood dripping from the weapon. Running a slim, calloused finger along the edge, he jerked it back when he felt the skin split.

He frowned at his carelessness and placed the dagger on the table before him so he could inspect the damage. It wasn't back, but it stung enough to make him wince when he pulled the skin apart to see the depth of the cut through the small trickle of blood.

Atemu shivered again when another cold, tingling spot seemed to caress his flesh. Crimson eyes blinked as he stuck his finger in his mouth, not knowing what else to do at the moment to get rid of the evidence of his carelessness.

_I'll be fine._

A fleeting smile graced his face as he felt the coldness lift, and turned his attention back to the dagger and head of the Rod. Grabbing both pieces up, he returned the blade back to his hiding place and placed the Rod on the coffee table, watching as it rolled a bit before the two 'wings' stopped its moment.

Being mindful of his finger, he reached back into the plastic tote and pulled out the next item, making sure not to get any blood on the already damaged paper. A longing, wistful look settled on his face as he stared at the one time gift.

* * *

_Atemu drew his black cloth robe tighter around his bare chest as Seto turned the gas up on the fireplace to make the room a bit warmer and brighter. Taking advantage of the rare time alone, Atemu slipped his hand inside the deep pocket of his robe and wrapped his tanned fingers around the small red foil covered gift. He couldn't help but smile when he thought about what was inside the perfectly wrapped Christmas gift._

"_You've got that look on your face."_

_Blinking out of his thoughts, crimson eyes settled on the form of his lover regarding him from in front of the fire. He couldn't help but notice how perfectly the backdrop of flames enhanced Seto's pale, lithe features. It was an enticing sight and it took everything he had not to jump the other male right then and there._

"_Oh? Since when do you know my 'looks'?"_

_Raising an amused eyebrow, Seto walked over and took a seat beside him, his robe falling open to show his chest was bare also, wearing nothing but a pair of dark cotton shorts. "We've been dating for over six months now, I think I would have learned a thing or two in that time. So what's on your mind?"_

"_Well," he shifted, pulling out the small box and then leaned against his lover, seeking the warmth of the pale body. "I wanted to give you this." Atemu held up the gift, shifting his eyes to get a better look at Seto._

"_But Christmas isn't until tomorrow," he replied even as he took the red foil package into his hand. _

"_True, but tonight is Christmas Eve and we are alone…."_

_Kissing the top of Atemu's head, Seto began to open the wrapping carefully, perfectly. Not even now would he give into something so childish as ripping paper. But as he pulled the thick paper off and took the white box top off, his eyes few open wide, his mouth hung open and his body became stiff. _

_Knowingly, Atemu sat up and placed a hand on his lover's arm, and looked at him with a warm smile. "It's rightfully yours now, Dragon Master."_

"_But," he gulped, wide-eyes turning to look at the Egyptian. "It destroyed its self cause I was unworthy and you think its rightfully mine? Is this some kind of sick joke?"_

_Undeterred by the CEO's words, he reached inside the box and pulled out the torn Duel Monsters card and lovingly ran his fingers over the body of the magnificent silvery-white dragon. "When Jii-chan died, the fourth dragon lost his keeper. I've never thought of him being its master, but just his safe-keeper until his rightful master understood his soul and heart better. And Yugi feels the same way for it was also his idea to return it and let it reside with his brothers." Taking the box out of Seto's hand, he placed it on the coffee table then looked Seto straight in the eye as he gently placed the fourth Blue Eyes White Dragon card in his hand. "You have changed Seto, and for the better. He will not turn his back on you now even if you asked him too. I know it, I feel it….from both of you."_

_Sapphire eyes, lit with the flames from the fire, searched warm crimson looking for any signs of foul play, and Atemu let him, not hurt by the suspiciousness in anyway. His lover still had a ways to go, and he knew this and accepted it – him. But suddenly the eyes were no longer searching but closed and guarded. _

"_I…"_

"_Its ok Seto, I understand," he whispered, lifting his hand to run his fingertips over soft, rose colored lips, silencing him. "I love you too."_

* * *

The stair's creak was noticeable in the quiet house as Atemu carried the lit pumpkin up to the Master bedroom. He was careful to go at a slow pace to make sure the small flame didn't flicker out of existence as he moved down the hall. Knowing he had left the door open –since he left all the doors open nowadays- he didn't bother to slow down as he made it to the dark room. The moon was just beginning to pass in front of the second story windows, allowing just enough light from it and the candle for him to be able to move around without worrying about bumping into anything. 

Making it over to the window closest to the bed, he placed the natural lantern on the nightstand and pushed back the sheer dark blue curtains. Unlocking the latch, he pushed the glass panes up followed by the screen, closing his eyes as the fall breeze entered the room. The gentle rustle of the turning leaves was beautiful to him and he allowed himself a moment to relish in the natural melody, soothing his heart and soul.

All too soon, the wind died down and crimson eyes opened with a sigh. Picking up the pumpkin, he carefully placed it in the windowsill, making sure the opening with the candle faced out into the night as a welcoming beacon to any who seek its light.

Satisfied that it would stay and not fall over, Atemu mentally checked the placement of the other four pumpkins, making sure he had placed them in the four corners of the house; east, west, north and south. Nodding to himself, he turned his attention back to the lone pumpkin sitting on the window.

_Now the darkness is descending,  
__The night is cold, and winds will blow,  
__Yet our loved ones reach to touch us,  
__Led home by the cauldron's glow._

* * *

_Magnificent, bright glowing reds, greens, blues and white filled the chilly, dark winter sky and the sound of the explosions resounded off the Kaiba manor. Various 'oohs' and 'ahhs' were heard from Yugi-tachi as yet another fireworks display was set off, lighting up the darkened sky. Crimson and sapphire eyes watched from their lone vantage point, up on a small hill, away from the rest of the gang and anything that may have blocked their view._

_Snuggling further into the blanket that was wrapped around both his and Seto's shoulders, Atemu pressed himself as close as he could to his lover, welcoming the warmth of the taller body. _

_Hearing a barely audible snicker, he turned his head just enough to give his boyfriend a questioning glance but Seto just shook his head in response and pulled the smaller male impossibly closer._

"_Happy New Year." Seto whispered into his ear, as if his voice would be carried with the wind to the others._

_Smiling, Atemu decided that he needed to be even closer and moved to sit in the CEO's lap, facing the other just as a flash of red lit up the sky behind him. Wrapping his arms around Seto's waist, he rested his head on his broad shoulder, turning his face towards a pale neck. _

"_Did you know, that according to the Celtics, that New Years is on November first? So, our Halloween would be their New Year's Eve. It signaled the arrival of the Season of Death."_

"_And you learned this, why?"_

_He shrugged his shoulders, closing his eyes, relishing in the other's closeness. "Aibou kept on hounding me about various holidays that he thought we should celebrate and gave me a book on the subject."_

_Seto snorted. "Holidays are only for retail sales. If it wasn't for Mokuba, we'd be inside bring in the new year with you screaming my name."_

_Atemu rolled his eyes, refraining on commenting on that statement. "Maybe, but some of them have ancient customs behind them but their meanings have been lost over time. But really, this one is rather fascinating."_

"_Only you would think something centered around spirits and death 'fascinating'."_

"_And death is not always viewed as an ending or tragedy. Egyptians and Celtics believed it was an honor to die and as long as the people love and remember the departed, they will be with us forever."_

_He could sense Seto's frown even if he could not see or feel it and the silence was interrupted by another set of colorful explosives until Seto spoke._

"_Death is once action no one can follow."_

_Raising his head up, crimson eyes locked with icy-blue. "Death can be followed at any time, but we don't always get what we want because something important can hold us back. But death always happens eventually."_

* * *

Placing the pen down on the desk, Atemu picked up the small white paper, biting his lip as he looked back over what he wrote. Confirming it said what he wanted it to, he walked back over to the pumpkin in the window and turned it just enough to allow him access to the opening. Crimson eyes watched the small flame flicker, bouncing back and forth as if it was a living thing. 

Folding the paper, he quickly placed in into the pumpkin, making sure the edge caught fire before he let it fall to the bottom of the hollowed out shell and turned it back to its previous position facing outside.

Walking over to the bed, he pulled the covers back and crawled in, knowing it would be awhile before Seto showed up and he might as well get some sleep. Resting his head on the pillow, he closed his eyes, not noticing as the wind picked up and pulled the ashes out, part of the handwritten message being carried away into the night.

_I want, no, long to…._

* * *

Dragon: Samhain tidbit – The _Feile na Marbh_ is the origin of our trick-or-treat tradition. Wearing masks and costumes were thought deceive wondering evil spirits and Fairies that were present on that night wouldn't 'steal' you or call you to death before your time. So they would dress as animals, wear white (like ghosts), wore disguises of straw or dressed like the opposite gender to fool them if they had to travel at night. 

Two chapters down….two to go.


	3. An dà Shealladh

Title: Oidche Shamhna  
Author: Crimson Eyed Dragon  
Pairing: Seto/Yami  
Rating: R/M  
Warnings**: Language, angst, character death, lemon  
**Summary: Halloween – a time for families to go out and enjoy themselves, but to one man, it's a night worth staying home.  
Status: 3/4

_Italics - Atemu's thoughts or flashbacks_

Oidche Shamhna means "The night of the Samhain"

**Warning:** **_Lemon in this chapter: don't like then don't read. (Basically, the whole chapter is a lemon)_**

* * *

The wind howled, as if in anguish when it passed through the swaying tree branches. The melody was now one of sorrow and longing, the invisible air trying desperately to wrap around something tangible, something for it to hold onto, swirling around a lone silhouette that stood outside the mansion amongst the trees, eyes trained on the small flicker of light coming from the window above him.

A movement off to his left drew his attention away from the beacon and his eyes narrowed as he watched the nightly wind carry something towards him. He stood still, letting the crying breeze complete its mission, bringing the small, slightly charred message to him. Holding his hand out, palm up, he let the paper drift down and land, eyes scanning the remaining words…

_I want, no, long to…._

With a sad smile, the man closed his hand, eyes going back to the small, welcoming light. His feet began to move, making no sound on the leaf-littered ground, carrying him towards the house and towards the lone occupant that was waiting for him inside. Reaching the door, he shook his head in annoyance and a bit of mirth when he found it wide open. With one last look out to the land behind him, he opened his hand and watched silently as the wind once again picked up the message and whisked it away along with one of his own.

_Soon. Be patient._

Making his way into the house, his eyes searched for any sign his lover had left, some signal that he had been waited on. The dying fragrance of his favorite meal lingered in the air and the memory of its taste caused him to smile. Walking by the kitchen, passing his meal up, he walked into the living room and caught sight of his most treasured items laying out on the coffee table and his eyes softened. His lover had gone through so much for him.

With one last look at his fourth and most precious dragon, he turned and headed for the stairs. His spirit had been longing for a night like this and it was time for it to begin.

* * *

"Atemu, wake up love."

Crimson eyes blinked open, searching for the owner of the voice that woke him up. In the pale moonlight, by his bed, Seto stood there, looking down on at him with a smile on his face. "About time sleepyhead."

Trying to yawn and smile at the same time –something he was failing at- Atemu sat up in the bed. But taking in the CEO's form, he frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"You're wearing that shirt. You know how much I hate that t-shirt." It was true, he loathed the sight of the gray cotton shirt with the dark stain in the center that he wished he had the power to get rid of, to make it clean once again.

Nodding his head, Seto grabbed the end of the material and pulled it up over his head then letting it drop to the floor beside him. "Better?"

Once the newly bared flesh, the moonlight reflected beautifully on the almost ivory complexion, Atemu couldn't help but admire the man before him. "Yes, much better. Coming to bed?"

Without saying a word, Seto lifted the covers and slid in beside his lover, sapphire and crimson locking onto each other. So much emotion passed between them that Atemu's heart seemed to skip a beat as Seto leaned forward and kissed him.

_I love you._

_I need you. _

_I want… We want…_

Atemu shivered as a hand ghosted over his chest, slowly working its way up to his neck, fingers working to caress his heated skin. He frowned into the kiss, the action not going unnoticed by Seto.

"What's wrong now?"

"You're so cold."

With a sad smile, Seto leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Well then, you'll just have to warm me up won't you?"

Little tingles of excitement and longing raced down his spine as those lips landed on his neck, gently coaxing his eyes to close and a soft moan to escape. Feather light touches aroused him even further as they inched their way slowly down his chest and back up again. He gasped, back arching when pale fingers pinched his nipple ever so slightly, just enough to make him want more.

Crimson eyes opened slowly, focused solely on the man before him. He was met with a vision of soulful blue looking back at him.

…_need…_

…_want…_

…_.forever…._

Atemu moaned, eyes breaking away from his lover to roll back into his head as a hand cupped him through the flimsy cotton material of his shorts. "Seto…"

"Yes love?" Seto asked as he began to pull down the material, leaving him exposed in the bathing moonlight for his hungry eyes to gaze upon.

"Don't…"

* * *

"…_tease me."_

_Seto laughed and the scowl on Atemu's face and continued his sweet torture of barely sliding his fingertips over the velvet skin of the hardened member in front of his face. He perched his head in the palm of his free hand and entertained himself with watching the various faces his lover was making._

"_But, I enjoy it so much. I mean I'm the only one who can make the famous King of Games flustered with just a single touch or even a look."_

_Atemu growled, eyes closing and his hands fisting in the sheets beneath him as Seto leaned forward and casually licked the tip of his cock, humming in satisfaction at the taste of his golden lover._

"_Bastard," he hissed even as he spread his legs further, hoping that Seto would take the hint and have mercy on him. He swore mentally, that if the CEO didn't hurry up he was going to take matters in his own hands and let the taller man learn what it felt like to be on the bottom._

_Seto chuckled again as he buried his face in the juncture of Atemu's thigh, breathing deeply and inhaling the wonderful slightly musky scent. "Think of it as you waiting for me to draw my next card and play my winning move. You would have to be patient even then."_

_This time, Atemu was the one laughing, "I've been waiting on you to have a winning move since our first battle."_

_He growled, nipping the tender flesh of a shapely thigh, reprimanding his smaller lover silently. "Bastard Pharaoh. I'll show you…."_

_Atemu yelped and then laughed when Seto lifted himself up and pounced on him, pinning his arms above his head and glared at him from above. Teasing each other had always been a part of their strange foreplay, each of them letting their carefully built shields down only when it was late at night, locked away behind the walls of their shared bedroom. _

_The laughter was immediately quelled when Seto crushed their lips together, rocking his hips in order to bring their arousals closer together. A moan escaped Atemu's lips and his lover's warm muscle slipped in, taking advantage of it. Heat radiated off each other, fueling the fires within both of them. _

_Pulling back, dark sapphire eyes watched his lover's face intently, loving every single expression that crossed his features as one of his hands caressed the silken flesh of the man beneath him. Releasing Atemu's hands, he carefully slid down the golden body, grabbing the lube that had been lying on the bed beside them, and covered his fingers thoroughly._

_His eyes never lifted from the face of the smaller man as he carefully inserted one finger into Atemu's tight passage. He absolutely loved watching the exotic man while he made love to him. They were one and the same in many ways, including their lack of open emotion, even in front of each other. But here and now, Atemu would lose control, turn into a withering, begging mess before him and it was all for his eyes only. And on those lonely business trips he so often had to take, he would sit back in his hotel room, close his eyes, and replay every single heated flush, moan, growl, and cries of passion that his lover gave him. _

"_Open your eyes for me," Seto asked, as he inserted yet another finger, curling them slightly and brushing against that wonderful sweet spot. _

_Complying with the simple request, Atemu opened his eyes with a moan, their lust-clouded depths looking at the man preparing him. Another finger was added, scissoring him, stretching him and his own body moved on its own, pushing himself down, and drawing the slim appendages further into his body. _

_Seto moaned as he felt his boyfriend move against him, his cock twitching at the erotic sight before him. Atemu whimpered as Seto pulled his fingers out, only to add some more silky liquid to his hand, to coat the hardened member jutting out between pale legs. Crawling forward, Seto crushed their lips together once again, longing and need passing between them in an unspoken whisper, and Seto pressed himself up against Atemu's entrance._

_Ending the kiss, both sets of eyes locked on each other and the message was clear…_

* * *

"I love you," Seto whispered into the night air as he carefully slid into Atemu's body, tight heat wrapping around his arousal, drawing him in even further. He panted, stilling himself and letting Atemu adjust to him, desire etched on his golden features. Slowly, he eased back out of him, before thrusting back in using the same pace. He was in no rush to end this just yet.

Atemu moaned loudly, his head tossing back and forth as he wrapped his firm legs around Seto's waist, keeping their bodies together as much as possible. It had been so long, so long since they were last together, holding and loving each other as if they were the only two on the face of the earth. He needed this, he longed for this night to come and it was finally here. His love was with him, in him, making love to him and he felt complete again for the first time since then.

They moved together, as if their souls were tightly wound around each other, as if they were linked in ways not even yami and hikari could comprehend. Each touch, each kiss, and wordless devotion was in perfectly harmony with the other.

Sapphire eyes watched beautiful crimson convey all the love and passion that his lover could not voice. But he understood fully, there had never been a need to use words to express how they felt. They just _knew_. Seto whispered his lover's name into the dark surroundings, his hands gripping bronzed hips to delve deeper into Atemu.

_I want, no, long to…._

_Soon. Be patient._

_I love you._

_I need you. _

_I want… We want…_

…_.forever…._

Sweet, precious time dwindled with the sinking moon in the horizon. Seto released Atemu's hips and grasped the neglected member, pumping it in time with his thrusts, still watching and listening and Atemu moaned his name over and over again, body arching at the delicious contact and wonderful release. Atemu's body shuddered beneath him as his orgasm began to fade at the same time Seto filled him with his essence, coating him with wet warmth.

Pulling out of the now placid body under him, Seto untangled their limbs, laid down and gathered his small lover into his arms. He held him tight, feeling Atemu shiver against him and placed loving kisses on the man's forehead.

"Atemu, I…."

Atemu shook his head, burying himself further into Seto's embrace, holding onto the taller man as if he would disappear at any moment. "Don't, just hold me for a bit longer? I'm not ready for it to happen yet."

Sighing, Seto peered over his lover's shoulder, looking out the window to the dying moon before snuggling closer to the man that needed him now.

"For as long as I can, love."

* * *

Dragon: One more chapter to go! 


	4. Tir nan Og

Title: Oidche Shamhna  
Author: Crimson Eyed Dragon  
Pairing: Seto/Yami  
Rating: R/M  
Warnings**: Language, angst, character death, lemon  
**Summary: Halloween – a time for families to go out and enjoy themselves, but to one man, it's a night worth staying home.

Status: 4/4 COMPLETE

_Italics - Atemu's thoughts or flashbacks_

**Dragon:** Since most of you have figured this out by now, this warning should come as no surprise. **WARNING CHARACTER DEATH**

* * *

"I'm home!"

Mokuba threw his overnight bag on the floor against the wall before bending over and unclasping the leash from his guard dog's collar, watching contently as it wondered off down the hall. Quickly unlacing his shoes, he placed them beside Atemu's hiking boots and then grabbed the strap of his bag and lifted it up again to his shoulder, walking away from the door, following the path, the German Shepard took to the living room.

"Atemu?"

Dark eyebrows furrowed and a small frown formed on his face. Walking straight into the living room, he sat down on the couch, letting the strap of the bag slide off his shoulder and onto the floor once again. With a sigh, he reached out and let his fingers drift over the objects on the table. First, the gold Rod, tracing the Eye – the symbol of the Sennen Items- before letting his fingers move to his brother's soul cards, lighting running the tips over the paper as if it was made of fragile crystal. Gray eyes drifted to the staircase, looking on with a bit of concern before turning back to the worn out Blue Eyes.

For three years Atemu had been going through this yearly ritual of laying out everything that his brother once held dear. And every Halloween – or Samhain as his guardian insisted it being called – Mokuba willingly disappeared for the night, leaving them alone. And it wasn't that Mokuba didn't want to see Seto, but what was the point when he couldn't _see_ him anyways? Only Atemu had that gift.

It hurt a lot to know that he was around, that he 'talked' to his lover and not him but he didn't blame Atemu, it wasn't as if the once Pharaoh could help it. And he also knew that if the Egyptian could, he would grant the younger Kaiba the power to do so, but even 'gods' have their weaknesses.

Sometimes, miracles just didn't happen no matter how much you want them.

And sometimes, they had a funny way of giving you what you asked for.

* * *

The door creaked open, showing the need for oil, as Mokuba silently walked into his brother and guardian's bedroom. Sad gray eyes peered around only to spot a forlorn figure sitting in a rocking chair, alone and in a shadowed corner. It rocked, slowly, the owner's feet absentmindedly pushing ever so slightly to give it movement. Dull, crimson eyes were staring off into space, his chin resting on the palm of his hand.

"Atemu?" Mokuba asked quietly as he ventured further into the room, not bothering to shut the door since he knew the older man liked to keep them open now.

Solemn eyes blinked, looking over to the direction of the voice that invaded his thoughts. He smiled when he spied the younger Kaiba standing a few feet from the door, looking at him with barely concealed concern. "Mokuba, I didn't know you were home. How was the costume party?"

Looking around the room, Mokuba's eyes settled on the perfectly made bed. "Great. By the way, everyone says hi." When no reply came, he glanced back to the rocking chair to see Atemu also looking at the queen-sized bed. "Did he…?"

"Seto came."

"I take it he's gone now?" He didn't even bother to hide the disappointment in his voice.

Atemu just nodded his head, crimson eyes now watching the face of his young charge. "He'll be back next year." Planting his feet firmly on the carpet, the chair stopped its rocking, allowing the Egyptian to stand and walk silently over to stand in front of Mokuba.

Crimson and gray studied each other before Atemu's whispered voice broke the silence. "He loves you, you know."

"I know."

"Do you hate me because I can see him and talk to him and you can't?"

The younger Kaiba's eyes went wide, staring in disbelief. "What? How can you ask that?"

"Its an easy question to ask. I would understand if you were."

Mokuba's expression turned into one that reminded Atemu way too much of Seto, the perfect Kaiba scowl had been learned well. "How could you even think that after all this time? Granted at first I was jealous, I mean I'm his brother!" He stopped for a moment, gathering and restraining his growing temper, replacing it with a softer, more child-like look. "But isn't it better that at least one of us is able too? This way I know what's going on even if I have to hear it second hand."

"But…"

"No buts Atemu. I know Seto loves me and you, just as you love both of us and I love the both of you. We're family even if you never got the chance to become a Kaiba legally." The last part was said with a sad smile, gray eyes shimmering in the early morning light that filtered through the still open window. Suddenly, Mokuba shook his head as if to cast his sadness aside and launched himself at the unexpecting Egyptian, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face into Atemu's chest. "Now, why don't we get ready so we can go?"

Returning the comforting and much needed embrace, Atemu kissed the top of Mokuba's head. "Yes, Seto's waiting on us."

* * *

_Sweat trickled down Seto's face as his breathing increased to keep up with the demand he was putting on his body. His feet pounded the tract mercilessly as forced himself to go another mile so he could best his previous self track record._

_The sun shown inhibited down on the track that the CEO had installed the previous year and Seto was glad that he had chosen this day to take one of his rare days off. The weather had turned out perfectly for this small personally time he had allowed himself. His gray t-shirt and running shorts were now darker then when he started out, the dampness seeming further down the material as the sun rose even further into the sky. But that didn't stop him; after all, he had come out here to think._

_Sapphire eyes briefly cut to his right and a scowl settled on his face when he spotted two of his newly hired bodyguards. Personally, he didn't think he needed some other man watching his back. He was skilled enough to take on any foe but something about this latest threat had both Atemu and Mokuba more anxious than usual. So in order to keep his sanity and to keep his lover from following him around everywhere he went, he had given in and upped the amount of men in his personal security. Atemu and Mokuba had even weaseled him into buying a dog for protection._

_He shook his head, his sweat soaked bangs slightly unplastering from his forehead with the motion. He couldn't figure out why they were so worried this time. He was a CEO of the biggest corporation in all of Japan; idle threats were just another part of his life. _

_Honestly, they should be used to it by now. He sure as hell was._

_He continued running, letting his breathing and the pumping of his heart become his way of keeping his rhythm as his mind kept drifting. But in all seriousness, he guessed he couldn't really blame them. Every single time some threat had been made against his brother he hadn't even had to think about it, just picked up the phone and demanded that his brother be watched like a hawk, sending a few threats of his own if they failed in any way._

_And he had to admit, this one had been slightly different from any of the others he had received just for the simple fact they had included his lover, and that, he had to admit, unnerved him. He knew Atemu could take care of himself, if there was one person that needed less protection than himself it was the former Pharaoh and a powerful Shadow Mage._

_He smiled, closing his eyes and let his instincts take over as he headed down the straightway of the red track. They were quite a pair the two of them. One the youngest CEO of a huge company, an adult before his time, both father and brother to Mokuba and the other a spirit made flesh, over three thousand years old, wielding something that Seto's scientific mind didn't care to believe in most of the time, and yet, they loved each other in ways that others could only dream of._

_There souls were bound to each other, and not in the yami-hikari way either. No, it was something altogether different but just as strong or stronger. Time had not shaken their feelings, if he went by what few fleeting flashes of his supposed past life had shown him. Through life, struggle, death, and rebirth, they had loved and completed each other._

_And as he opened his eyes, turning his head when a glint of silver in the trees caught his attention and his chest seared with pain, he prayed that they would get another chance._

* * *

There was no breeze when Atemu and Mokuba walked down the pebble-covered path further away from the two bodyguards that were waiting at a respectable distance away. Shadows from the nearby trees around them played at their feet, shifting as they continued closer to their destination. Mokuba toyed with one of the petals of the white lilies in his right hand, gray eyes fixed on the elaborate black marble tombstone just up ahead.

Atemu pulled his denim jacket closer to his body and took a quick sideways glance at the young man beside him. He knew the boy's heart was just as heavy as his was right now, both of them not wanting to be here, yet needing to all the same. It was a painful reminder of what happened that day a few years ago and even thought they lived with the outcome of it everyday, it still hurts to see such a permanent and depressing reminder. The pebbles and dried leaves crunched and shifted under their feet as they stepped up to the stone etched with their loved one's name. Kneeling down, crimson eyes traced over the fine carving with sadness and longing.

As a bronzed hand ventured up to lay on the top of the smooth, black surface, the wind suddenly picked up, like invisible fingers caressing Atemu's face, his blonde bangs fluttering across his eyes. He smiled, unconsciously leaning into the phantom feeling and closed his eyes.

_I miss you._

The flutter of air seemed to shift, running across his chest, over his heart, sending a welcoming, loving feeling over him.

"Is that him?" A curious voice asked from behind, startling Atemu. Snapping out of his daze, he opened his eyes, smiled and nodded his head in the young man's direction.

The wind moved, leaving the kneeling figure and sailed through thick black hair, ruffling it, making it even messier than before. Gray eyes were wide and a childish, happy giggle escaped his lips.

"I love you too Nii-sama."

* * *

_Humming to himself, Atemu continued to slice through the deep red apple, placing the slices perfecting on the white china plate, setting up Seto's snack for when he came back from his run. Soon he moved on to the green apples, carefully removing the stem before he began to cut those too. When he knew he had enough, he placed the remaining whole apples back in the basket, knowing that if he cut those now they would be brown by the time Mokuba came home from school._

_Satisfied everything was set, he moved the plate over to the island, placing it in front of Seto's 'spot' then turned to the refrigerator and pulled out the juice that his lover liked to drink after a good run. Opening up the cabinet, he grabbed the first glass he saw and began to pour the dark liquid when suddenly his chest seemed to constrict, not in a painful way, but more in a sense of something was wrong. _

_Placing the juice container down on the counter, he stood there, his eyes closed as he tried to breathe a bit easier and calm the twitching in his chest. There was something, something foreboding about the feeling that had come over him and it confused him. It wasn't magical, he could tell that. His shadow powers had not sent 'alarm bells' ringing off in his head, so it had to be more natural, more…._

_Opening his eyes, he walked over to the sink, still carrying the glass of juice in his hand, to stare out the window about it. Gazing out, he noticed nothing abnormal, the weather seemed to be fine, all was quiet, and Mokuba wasn't due home for at least another hour…. He shook his head, raised the glass to his lips and began to take a sip. It couldn't have been Yugi's emotions filtering across to him; their link had been severed the day he gained his body. _

_A brief flash of pain and shock flashed before his mind just as his chest seemed to constrict again causing him to drop the glass, it shattering at his feet, splashing the drink on his feet and legs._

_Seto….._

_He couldn't ever recall running so fast in his life as he raced out of the house and across the yard towards the track. His mind was in state of worry and oddly enough denial that anything was wrong and he was just running for the hell of it. He have expected to show up at the track and see Seto looking at him like he was stupid or crazy for worrying over a idiotic thing such as a 'feeling' but when he arrived there, all he could do was stop and stare in shock._

_There was one of the men Seto had hired standing in the middle of the rust colored area, holding a phone to his ear and pointing in the direction of the trees that flanked the place. The other man was nowhere in sight but Atemu didn't worry about that as he kicked his numb body back into gear and ran over to the fallen body. _

_Immediately, he went down to his knees, the scraping of his skin on the rough surface never fazing him as he reached out a hand towards the still, prone male, "Seto?"_

_He never heard or saw the hired guard that kneeled in front of him as he called out his name, telling him what had happened. The words fell deaf ears as Atemu shook his head at the lack of response from his lover and carefully used both his hands to roll Seto's body over, only to gasp, eyes wide with shock at the dark red stain in the center of his gray shirt that seemed to grow as every second ticked by._

_Seto…no…._

"_Sir! I must advise you to go back inside!"_

_No, no, no…._

"…_we haven't found the person who did this…."_

_Oh gods no…._

"…_.must have had a silencer, sniper from the looks of it…"_

_The guard, tired of being ignored, not wanting to lose another one of his employees, grabbed Atemu by the arm and began to roughly haul him to his feet. "Sir, inside now, there is nothing you can do for Mr. Kaiba…"_

_Crimson eyes narrowed and snapped towards the direction of the man that had dared try to take him away from his lover. They glowed an eerie red, looking menacing despite the glassy wetness to them causing the guard to blink and stare in shock before he was roughly shoved off of his smaller employer. _

"_No," the word came out almost in a feral growl, "I will not leave him. And you can not make me."_

"_But… sir, he's dead, there's nothing you…"_

"_Fuck off! He's not dead! I can heal him, if you get the hell out of my way."_

_Not bothering to waste any more time with the ignorant human, Atemu kneeled back down, and placed his hands on Seto's chest, grimacing at the feel of the thick wetness that began to latch on to his hands. He felt sick to his stomach when one of his fingers accidentally slipped inside the bullet-sized hole, noticing the lack of stimulus to the pain the simple act should have made, Atemu felt his resolve slipping._

"_Sir…"_

_No, Seto is not dead. They had a life to live together, wasn't that the reason Seto called him back from the Land of the Dead in the first place? If his lover had called him back, then he would call Seto back too. Atemu concentrated, sending his dark magic into the still body. Seto couldn't die, he wouldn't allow it…. His magic flared, seeping from his hands into the wound._

"_Sir? What are you doing?"_

_What the hell had Seto been thinking, jogging on a day like today? Didn't he know better? Why didn't he just stay inside where he could have watched over him? Stubborn fool…_

_He shook his head, his magic wasn't working. Pushing harder, he poured all his power into Seto's chest, not noticing how the bodyguard was slowly backing away with both a look of fear and sorrow on his face. Nor did he hear the other man finally emerge from the woods telling them he had lost the man who had done this. _

_The tears that had failed to fall were now freely flowing as his magic slowly died away. He cursed the gods, himself and the damned puzzle for him not being strong enough. He was a god among men, a spirit reborn with enough power to destroy the world ten times over but he couldn't even breath life back into the one person that was his heart and soul…._

_He had failed._

_A gut-wrenching scream emitted from his lips as he poured all his agony into it before collapsing onto the unmoving chest, crying for the first time in years._

Please, let me follow….

* * *

Atemu sighed as he rested his back against Seto's tombstone, shifting a bit, trying to get as comfortable as he could since he was sitting on the cold ground with Mokuba leaning against him fast asleep. Having spent several hours out there already, he was still reluctant to leave the place. And the feeling that something just wasn't right bothered him enough to want to remain to puzzle it out.

He couldn't feel Seto's spirit anymore. The air was perfectly still, not even remaining leaves on the trees fluttered. Even the temperature seemed a bit warmer than normal. It was odd though only to him, if he had mentioned it to anyone passing by they would have thought he was crazy but having lived with the wind being his almost constant companion and the coldness that always seemed to linger, he felt lost.

He couldn't help but think that Seto had finally left him and he couldn't help but shudder at that though, unconsciously drawing the sleeping Kaiba closer to him. Though, why would Seto choose now to leave? He had forgone going into the afterlife that day so he could stay on Earth as a wondering spirit so he could be close to both Atemu and his brother. And it had been a wonderful surprise to both of them when they realized that Atemu could 'sense' him.

_Please don't leave now. I want to follow but I can't, you know that. Mokuba still needs me._

_Where are you?_

That had been the only reason keeping Atemu on Earth as well, knowing that the young Kaiba had no family left and just inherited a major corporation that still needed running. For all Mokuba's intelligence and famous Kaiba stubborn will, he was still merely a child. Atemu would have never forgiven himself if he had abandoned him for his own selfish desires.

But everyday he longed to leave this world and go to his lover again. He wanted nothing more than to look into 'living' beautiful blue eyes and hopefully banish the haunting memory of that lifeless stare he last saw that day.

_That's what I want…_

The stillness of the air around him broke, a cold caress on his face, a word seemingly whispered around him…

_Soon._

Atemu closed his eyes with a smile, never noticing the glint of metal or heard the two shots that were fired from the trees around him.

* * *

Dragon: And there you go, it's all done! For anyone that wants to know the history of Samhain, or about certain hints and things that happened, please visit my LJ (link is in my bio) There is too much information for me to place in the AN. 


End file.
